Crosby Braverman
Crosby Braverman (portrayed by Dax Shepard) is the father of Jabbar and Aida and husband of Jasmine Trussell-Braverman. He is also the third child of Zeek Braverman and Camille Braverman and the brother of Adam, Sarah, and Julia. Crosby is a recording engineer and eventually ends up forming his own successful recording studio, The Luncheonette, with his older brother Adam. Life Season 1 Crosby Braverman is 35 years-old at the start of the series. He is unmarried, and the third child and second son of the Braverman family. In the beginning of Season 1, he is dating his long-time girlfriend, Katie, who is pressuring him to have a baby with her, an idea he is resistant to. Unexpectedly, his former fling, Jasmine Trussell, introduces Crosby to his five year-old son Jabbar. This news blindsides Crosby, who at first doesn't know how to act around his son, but eventually they form a strong and loving relationship. Crosby is characterized as a bit of an irresponsible screw-up, a running joke in the family, which in some ways he is. However, he is also a kind and loving person. Crosby and Jasmine begin to rekindle their relationship, but keep it a secret from Jabbar, in case things don't work out. In the Season 1 finale, Jasmine announces that she has been offered a dancing job in New York City. She and Jabbar move there, leaving Crosby behind. Season 2 Though her and Crosby's relationship is flourishing, Jasmine gets offered a job in Europe and leaves Jabbar with her mom, Renee Trussell. She is a very old fashioned woman and at first doesn't take to Crosby because her husband left her with 2 kids, but Crosby assures Renee that he is here to stay. Jasmine comes back from Europe and decides to only take local jobs so she can stay close to Jabbar. In the Halloween episode, Crosby proposes to Jasmine, and she says yes. In the next one, they tell the family. But Crosby soon learns, through complete changes of the wedding, that Jasmine is very controlling. He confronts her about it and it turns into a huge fight. Crosby returns to the boat house and tries to drink his pain away. The next day, Jasmine explains that she thinks that they may have just been together for Jabbar and need to spend some time apart. A couple days later, while at Max's birthday party, Crosby sees Max's behavioral aid Gaby, a friend. At the end of the episode, Crosby is seen sleeping with Gaby. In the next episode his guilt starts to kick in. He tells Jasmine within the next few days, and their fight gets even worse. Jasmine then stops talking to Crosby. Gaby, while at Adam and Kristina's house, overhears Jasmine explaining to Kristina that Crosby cheated. Gaby feels guilty and quits immediately, leaving Kristina and Adam in need of a new behavioral aid and furious at Crosby. Season 3 Now in Season 3, Crosby and Jasmine have started dating other people. Crosby becomes jealous of Jasmine's serious relationship with Jabbar's pediatrician, Dr. Joe. After Dr. Joe asks Jasmine to move in with him, Jasmine reconsiders their relationship. During a camping trip, Jasmine admits that she still has feelings for Crosby. The two decide to get back together and get married in the season finale. Season 4 At the beginning of the season, Jasmine and Crosby are happy, living life as a newly married couple. Towards the end of the season, they decide to try for another child. At the end of Season 4, it's revealed that Jasmine is expecting their second child. Season 5 In the Season 5 premiere, Crosby and Jasmine welcome a baby girl. After much deliberation, they name her Aida. Crosby and Adam continue to work with each other on the Luncheonette, and Crosby helps sign a new band to their label — Ashes of Rome. Season 6 Throughout Season 6, Crosby struggles with financial problems, causing Jasmine to get a job as a filing assistant. After the Luncheonette is robbed, Crosby and Adam decide to shut it down, much to Crosby's dismay. In the series finale, Crosby decides to keep it open and run it with Amber. Crosby is shown in the flash forward recording a group at the Luncheonette with Amber, Jabbar, Aida and a pregnant Jasmine all together in the sound booth.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Main characters Category:Fathers Category:Braverman Family